rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusader Rabbit (film)
Jay Ward first cartoon characters, Crusader Rabbit and his partner, Rags the Tiger have been taking a lot adventures in the late 40s, now in the movie they help a beautiful woman, Vanessa Valentine and her niece, Jessie to keep away from the evil Dudley Nightshade. Plot Once upon a time in Texas, Crusader Rabbit and his sidekick Rags T. Tiger have meet a sheriff and he told them that they have stop outlaws and saves the town from them so they have to do is a big surprise on their arch nemesis, Dudley Nightshade. When they left to the desert, they see somebodies whose coming to them and they meets a beautiful woman, Vanessa Valentine and her niece, Jessie and they can help them to save the citizen keeping away from Dudley Nightshade so they must stop him from peril or situations to the citizens of Texas. As Crusader, Rags, Vanessa and Jessie have to see the sheriff of Texas and he told them that there are five clues and they are the case of the great “Mr. Fantastico", “A Book of Wonders and Legends", "The Golden and Silver Chest", “The Treasury of the Seven Wonders" and "The Atlantean Prayed Water Faery" so Crusader, Rags Vanessa and Jessie must find them immediately. When the heroic gang have to see Mr. Fantastico, he was the very first illusionist because he’s so worried about his assistant Melodious who was very upset to being a lady in waiting and assisted to be nice with the others, so Crusader has an idea and tell Rags, Vanessa and Jessie that they must looking for his assistant immediately. When the good guys came to search for Melodious, they see her crying because she’s lying freak or creep as a troll-like orc, so she will be happy as a friendly creature and then Mr. Fantastico will be happy of her and everyone will be will be proud of her as well. Crusader and Rags first clue is complete and now they, Vanessa and Jessie are going to the second clue now, the Book of Wonder, so they have to get it before Nightshade seems them as they have to find the Book of Wonder and Legends in order to find it before the gang will get it they must first get the plane to India. When Crusader, Rags, Vanessa and Jessie get to India, they see some items and objects in here and it was the Book of Wonder and Legends so they must get it as they skip the trap and then they see a item and it’s “The Wonderful Tales and Legend's Heroes” and it’s said “This Wonderful book was very precious for the heroes who can find anything”. After that second clues is complete and now they next clue is “The Golden and Silver Chest” so they must going to the other side of the jungle to find it. As Crusader, Rags, Vanessa and Jessie are in the jungle's country of Africa as they head to find the Golden and Silver Chest until Nightshade and his henchmen show up as they watching the gang using barnucles to see the African Characters *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland "Rags" T. Tiger *Vanessa Valentine *Jessie Valentine *Dudley Nightshade Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Live-Action films